Can i not be happy?
by corderoc23
Summary: A little story im coming up with. Its my first story so dont make fun. Its about gray finally realizing his feeling for juvia but its too late as she take her leave in order to protect fairy tail and gray. But gray will not have it. Please let me know what you think and try not to be too harsh lol
1. Chapter 1

The sun was bright one fairy Tail morning. Everyone was hanging out in the guild, Natsu and Gray fighting like always, Lucy sitting at the bar with Erza, Mira, and Levy. Gajeel and Juvia were sitting at a table all by themselves talking amongst one another. Everything was going how it usually goes. Finally Gajeel got up and walked out of the guild with levy. Juvia was by herself staring at everybody thinking how awesome her life is now thanks to gray and everybody in the guild. She couldn't have asked for anything more in her life. Gray and Natsu were finally done fighting after breaking almost every table in the guild. Gray saw Juvia sitting by herself, so he walked over to her table and say down.

"What are you doing, Juvia?" Gray asked looking all beat up. Juvia couldn't help but giggle at how silly he looked.

"Oh nothing gray-sama. Juvia was just thinking at how happy everyone is."

"Well your happy too aren't you?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Of course Juvia is. She finally has a family who cares about her. Juvia's life has changed for the better all thanks to gray-sama."

"Me?" he asked.

"It's thanks to you that you have shown Juvia what it's like to see the sun. You've shown Juvia what it's like to finally not be alone anymore." Said Juvia with a little pink on her cheeks.

"You give me too much credit Juvia. Everyone loves you for who you are. It's your personality and compassion that makes everyone loves you. "Gray said with a smile on his face.

"He's right you know." Cana said walking up to their table. "I still remember how you sacrificed yourself just so that you wouldn't have to fight me when Laxus was trying to take over the guild."

Gray looked at Cana shocked and then looked at Juvia trying to get an explanation out of either one of them. Then Cana giggled while looking at Juvia as she had a blush across her face. That's when he finally got tired of waiting for an explanation and asked while his eyebrow was twitching

"Umm, what exactly are you guys talking about?" Gray finally spat out.

"Oh that's right you were too busy being passed out after you got your butt handed to you "Cana said with a smirk on her face. Gray was getting a little agitated so Cana stopped and cleared her throat.

"Well Fried had Juvia and I trapped in a runes game. The rules were that whoever got caught had to fight each other till one is left standing and Fried made a remark at how Juvia used to be with Phantom Lord and how she could betray us at any time." Gray looked at Juvia shocked who just looked not looking at gray.

"Does he still feel that way towards her now?" Gray asked in a ticked way.

"Not anymore. It's what Juvia did that made him change his mind." Cana replied. "She decided to attack one of Laxus's lacrima in order to take herself out and leave Fried and me to battle it out. Apparently she wanted to show everybody that she loved Fairy Tail and that she just wanted everyone to accept her for who she is." Juvia all of a sudden stood up.

"I-I-I forgot I n-n-need to do something." And with that she went for the door quickly before anyone could stop her. Gray looked at Cana and giggled at the same time. Erza saw Cana and Gray and went to their table to see what was up.

"What was that all about?" Erza asked.

"Oh, just Juvia getting all embarrassed and shy around Gray again. We were telling gray about the whole Fried incident when Laxus was trying to over the guild and Juvia took herself out so she wouldn't have to battle me." Cana said giggling.

"She's always been like that. She is always caring about others and making sure they are safe. Like the time she and I were battling Meldy." Erza said. Gray and Cana looked at each other in confusion.

"I've never heard this story, exactly what happened in this battle." Gray said in anticipation.

"Meldy kept going after Juvia and ignoring me and Juvia was at her breaking point. I stepped in and tried to take her out but it was no use, Meldy kept attacking Juvia. It wasn't until Meldy said that she was going kill gray that she finally woke up. And let me tell you she was actually scary." Gray chuckled at the thought of Erza being scared. "She was a completely different Juvia" Erza continued. "Her strong feelings for her loved ones becomes her strength. After words she told me that Meldy had a sense link on both you and Juvia, so that no matter what pain Juvia felt you would feel it too Gray."

It was at that moment that gray remembered the pink light and his wrist suddenly appearing back then. He never did find out what that was all about. He never would have imagined that it was a sense link and that he was feeling all of Juvia's pain. Juvia's has done a lot of to protect him and make sure he's safe, and he's never thanked her not once. But how could he when she has been keeping all this stuff from him. But then again why would she tell him. She doesn't want him to worry about her or get angry with her.

Cana and Erza look at each other as they see that Gray is deep in thought. They both have a grin on their face as they have an evil plan up their sleeve.

"Gray, since you never knew about all of this why don't you go after Juvia and thank her for all that she has done to save you sorry ass." Cana said and Gray snapped out of his thoughts.

"Yeah, she just left two minutes ago I'm sure you can catch up to her." Erza said as she is pushing Gray towards to door.

"oi, oi, are you really going to do this to me right now." Gray said trying to stop Erza from pushing him.

"Listen you have to thank Juvia for all she has done because sadly none of us have. Plus, she saved your ass from Meldy killing you. So yeah we are going to make you do this." Cana said helping pushing gray. Finally Gray was at the door.

"Okay fine, I'll go find her." Gray said walking out the door. Cana and Erza high fived each other while they walked back to the table to hang out. Gray was looking all over for Juvia but surprising he couldn't find her. Mostly, because she was always stalking him wherever he went. He knew she did this, so he knew when she was always around. But this time she wasn't around. This had him worried as he started running now looking for her. But why was he worried? He was sure that she was fine. She can take care of herself like she has been all this time.

Gray looked ahead and saw that there were two guys in front of Juvia. He didn't want to interrupt them until he saw that one of them had punched Juvia in the face and sent her flying. He snapped and sprinted to the guys and punched the one who hit Juvia.

"G-Gray…sama?" Juvia said trying to get back up.

"Juvia" Gray said while running to help Juvia up. He saw that they have been beating her for a while now. Her cloths were all dirty and torn in some parts. The two men were in front of them with smirks on their face.

"This doesn't concern you pretty boy. Why don't you run along before you get hurt."

Gray clenched his teeth "bastards." He runs to punch them in the face once again. He could here Juvia telling him to stop but he couldn't. Before He could land the punch they suddenly disappear and then reappear behind him. "Their fast" he said as they both use their magic on Gray leaving him seriously wounded. He tried to get up but gets kicked on his side. Juvia steps in front of gray trying to protect him.

"Juvia….no" Gray said trying to catch his breath he tried to endure the pain.

"No more, please" Juvia pleaded to the two men. "Juvia will go with you but please don't hurt him anymore." The two men looked at each other and nodded.

"Alright then, we will let him be. Let's go water woman" the tall man said.

"May Juvia say her good byes first?"

"Sure but make it quick." Juvia nodded as to thank the men. She walked up to Gray who couldn't get up. She placed her hand on Gray's cheek.

"Juvia?" Gray looked at her in shock.

"It's okay Gray-sama. Juvia doesn't want you getting hurt because of me."

"Don't go! I'm sorry for not thank you for saving me. You're always protecting me. Always being there for me and I never thanked you." Gray started to have tears down his cheeks. He didn't want her to go. He cared for this beautiful water mage that stood before him. He was such an idiot. How could he not figure this out sooner on how he felt about her.

"Gray-sama, you don't need to thank Juvia for anything. You have done so much for Juvia that she was just trying to repay you back." She said with a smile on her face. "I have to go with these men so I can protect Fairy Tale, my home. If I don't go then they will do everything in their power to destroy it and I can't bare myself to let that happen."

"Juvia…" Gray didn't know what to say.

"Since this is Juvia's last good bye I want to tell you something to your face in person." She took a deep breath and exhaled. "I love you. Always have. Nothing will ever change that. Juvia knows you don't feel that same way about her and that's okay. As long as you're happy, then Juvia is happy as well."

Shocked by her words she then leaned in to place her lips upon his. He was in awe by her action. His lips took control over his mind and kissed her back. Her lips felt warm and moist while his lips were cold but soft. He didn't want her to leave. He wanted to stay like this. Juvia then parted from him with tears flowing down her cheeks while blushing at the same time.

"This will be the last time you see Juvia. Thank you for everything Gray-sama." One of the two men took Juvia by her arm tugging at it telling her its time to go. She turned around to start walking away from him.

"JUVIA, WAIT." Gray yelled at her but she ignored him. "DON'T GO! COME BACK!" He watched on as Juvia started to become more and more distant. It was painful to watch. His tears started flowing from his eyes. What had happened? He'd lost her, for good. Just like how he lost Ul he had no lost Juvia. Was this his fate to never be happy? To always lose things that were most precious to him. He tried to stand up and within a few minutes he was finally on his feet. That's when he clenched his fist in rage.

"No, I'm not going to let it end like this. I will find you Juvia. I don't care what it takes or how long. You're not going to get away from me that easily." Gray wiped his tears from his face that was now filled with determination. "Just wait for me, Juvia." He ran towards to guild so that he can inform his friends and try to get a strategy going to return Juvia home back to him.


	2. Chapter 2

The doors of Fairy Tail bursted open, which made every one jump up and look at who it was. What they saw was a beat up Gray breathing heavily.

"Gray" Lucy shouted as she watch Gray fall to ground.

"What happened" Erza said picking him up.

"J-Juvia…." Gray tried saying. Everyone looked at each other trying to figure out what gray was trying to tell them. "Juvia…gone...m-must….save…her…"

"Calm down, we will take you to the infirmary, and you can tell us what happened" Erza said calmly. After a few hours, Gray's wounds were pretty much all healed up. Master walked in the room with a worried look on his face.

"How are you feeling my boy?" Master said

"Physically I feel fine, everything else hurts."

"What do you mean?"

"My heart hurts. I was too stupid to realize my feelings and now she's gone. She's taken away from me." Gray stood up with tears forming in his eyes. "Master, I can't lose her. I can't lose her like I lost Ul. I was too slow to realize that I love her. I love her more than anything else in this world and I can't lose her like I lost Ul."

"I know how you feel son. We will try everything in our power to get her back. Remember you are all my children and when one of you is taken away from me I'm not going to just sit back and do nothing." Gray wiped his tears away and looked at his master with determination. "I am glad that you're icy-heart was finally melted."

"What do you mean?" gray looked confused.

"I have been watching you ever since you came to Fairy Tail. You don't let a lot of people into your heart. Ever since Ul died you haven't let anyone in. But then Juvia came along and I saw you opening up little by little. I knew it was a matter of time before she melted that heart of yours. She cares deeply for you and I knew that with her heart and compassion for you that she was the one to finally break you."

Gray looked down, his bangs covering his eyes. "Why?" he asked, his master looking at him with confusion. "Why did it take me so long?"

The master sighs and then stood up straight. "Gray Fullbuster" he said making gray look at him. "You are a Fairy Tail mage and a fine young man. You can mistakes every now and then. But it is up to you to either sit here and mope or fix it and make things right. Right now Juvia is in trouble and need our help. Tell me what it is you want to do."

Gray looked shocked, how could he forget. He was a Fairy Tail mage, and they do not mope over something like this. Gray had a smirk on his. "Master" Gray said seriously. "I want to save Juvia; I want to bring her back home where she belongs."

Master smiled at him. "That's my boy. Now I need you to tell me exactly what happened."

Everyone else who was outside the infirmary room was talking amongst themselves. Everyone was worried what had happened to gray. Finally, Master walked out of the room with Gray, and saw all his children with worry in their faces. Master cleared his throat and readied himself for his announcement.

"Attention everyone, I have upsetting news" he said. Everyone looked at him and saw that Gray looked upset himself. "Juvia has been kidnapped. By whom we have no idea. Gray was a witness in this and we need your help to get Juvia back home."

"I don't understand, how did this happen?" Gajeel asked in rage.

"They had powerful gravity magic that was S-class." Gray answered.

"That's bullshit! Juvia is just as powerful as an S-class mage. How could you let this happen Fullbuster?" Gajeel was enraged, starring at Gray with his red eyes in anger.

"Gajeel stop it. It's not his fault." Levy said trying to control him.

"Not his fault? Juvia was being hurt and kidnapped in from of him and he couldn't do a thing to stop them? If it was me I would have done everything in my power to stop those punks."

"That's enough' Master yelled. "Gray give them the details."

"Alright, there were two of them. One of them had red hair and a scare on his left eye; from the looks of it he can't open that eye. The other guy had green hair and had a wooden arm."

Levy looked at Gajeel and saw panic in his face. "The one with the red hair, did he have a nose piercing?"

Gray tried to think he nodded remembering that the guy did have a nose piercing. "On his left nostril" Gray answered.

"And the one with the green hair, did he have an accent?" Gray nodded yes to that question as well. "I know who took Juvia."

"You do? Who was it?" Gray asked quickly.

"They are from an unknown guild. Back when Juvia and I were in Phantom Lord, Jose sent us to get information on this guild. Unfortunately, things didn't go our way and we fought with two of the highest level mages in the guild. I was taken by surprise and was knocked out but Juvia was the one who took both of them out. I didn't know what happened but by the time I woke up the two of them were badly beaten. She had taken out an arm of one guy and she scared the other guys face. I told Juvia that we had to go but before we did I heard them say that one day they will come back for her and teach her a lesson she will never forget. I didn't think anything of it because we were in Phantom Lord so we had nothing to worry about."

"It would seem that since Juvia is no longer with Phantom Lord that they took the opportunity to capture Juvia" master said.

"If that's the case then we need to go after her. Who knows what they will do to her to get their revenge" Lucy said in worry.

"Juvia has become a lot softer since joining Fairy Tale. She's not the monster she used to be back in Fairy Tail." Gajeel mentioned.

"Well now that we know who they are, we need to come up with a way to track them down" Master announced.

"Oh that's no problem. I can still smell her. She's not too far away but her scent is getting a little hazy" Natsu said like he was proud of himself.

"Great so now we need to send a team over and get Juvia back" Gray said.

"I'll go" Erza said first. "You need an S-class mage to go with you and I volunteer for the job."

"Well obviously I have to go or you will never find her on your own" Natsu said next.

"If you think you are going without me you guys are out of your minds" Gajeel said with a grin on his face.

"With me included that makes a four man team" said Gray happily. He was starting to have hope. Juvia was going to come home and gray was going to set things right between him and Juvia.

"Are you sure you can go?" Lucy asked worried.

"I'm fine. Wendy healed me up and I feel as good as new."

"Then go my young ones. Grab what you need and bring Juvia home where she belongs." Master said. And with that they headed out to the door to grab their things. After they grabbed their things they headed out to where Natsu was getting Juvia's scent. Natsu and Erza walked together while Gray and Gajeel walked side by side.

"Hey, striper." Gajeel said. Gray just looked at him. "I want you to know I don't hate completely hate you."

"Why do u hate me in the first place?"

"It's not you, it's me. I've always been protective over Juvia. She and I have been close companions since we were little kids. We have been through a lot; watching each other's backs. What u do know is that Juvia can be weird. She's been like that ever since I can remember. But you know I wouldn't want to have her any other way. It's also a known fact that Juvia has had a crush on you since the moment she laid eyes on you."

"Yeah" Gray said with his bangs covering his eyes.

"Then you do know how Juvia has been feeling for a while now. She openly says she loves you and yet you never gave her an answer. I've lost count on how many times Juvia has come to my apartment crying thinking that she's not good enough for you and that she should just give up and run away."

"It's not like I wanted to hurt her. I had a traumatizing past that made my heart turn to ice. I didn't want to admit that I liked her cause I was afraid that I would get hurt again. But, I've made up my mind. I'm not going to hide in fear anymore." Gray looked at Gajeel and gave him the look that told him that he was being serious.

"All I want to say is that once we save Juvia, you better make things clear. She's an amazing woman and deserves to be told the truth." Gajeel said.

"Yeah I know, you don't have to tell me that." Gajeel hit Gray on the head.

"Then why didn't you tell Juvia all of this." He said.

"I just told you, but it's not too late. I still have time to make things right. Just you wait." Gray said. Gajeel looked at Gray and then was just lost in thought. Both of them praying that they get to Juvia in time. After some time of walking they finally get to where Juvia's scent was strongest. It was inside a building that looked like a castle. It was enormous.

"Now we should look around for an entrance" Erza said

"Found one" Natsu said. There was a small door on the side of the building. They walked inside and it was like a maze.

"We should split up. We can cover more ground." Gajeel said.

'Fine, but if u run into trouble, just yell and we will come running right away." Erza said. They all nodded their heads and separated. Natsu didn't have any luck and neither did Erza.

"This place goes on forever it seems." Gray said. He felt like he was walking in circles until he came to a door. He went inside the door it looked like it was a prison. There were people inside locked up in cellar doors. The people locked up inside were begging him to let them out. He just kept on walking until u saw that one cellar door looked empty. He walked up to the door and saw that there was a body lying on the floor. He couldn't see much because it was dark but he broke up the door using his ice magic. He walked up slowing hoping it wasn't who he thought it was. And his worst nightmare came true. It was Juvia. Her legs we chained up along with her wrists. She was all beaten up with scrapes and bruises all over. It was horrible to look.

"Juvia" Gray said as he sat her up in his arms. She didn't wake up at first until gray shook her little to kindly wake her up. "Oh god, please, Juvia wake up. I need you to wake up for me. I know you can do it. "She moaned as she started to open her eyes.

"Gray-sama" she said silently as if she had lost her voice.

"Thank goodness "he said as he hugged her close to him about ready to cry.

"What are u doing here? You shouldn't have come for me." Juvia said as she started to panic.

"Don't worry, Natsu, Erza, and Gajeel are here too. We've come to take you back home." Juvia started to let tears out. Gray could only stare at her as he thanked god for not taking Juvia away from him. He held her tight like he never wanted to let her go. They stared at each other and smiled, both thankful that they got to see each other again and hold one another.

"Thank you Gray-sama." Juvia said as she placed her hand on Gray's cheek smiling at him. Gray held her hand that was placed on his. Oh how he loved her touch; so soft and sweet. He wanted to take her home so he could tell her how he feels and they can be together.

"Let's get you out of here." He said as he tried to lift her up. But Juvia let out a moan. That's when he realized Juvia was in pain just trying to stand up. Gray couldn't stand to see Juvia like this. It was breaking his heart. "Are you able to stand up?"

"Juvia doesn't think so." She said as she tried hard to stand on her feet but couldn't. That's when gray picked Juvia up bridal style and startles her. "G-Gray-sama?"

"You can't walk right? So I'll have to carry you and get you out of here." He said smiling at her. Juvia had a blush all over her face.

"Thank you" she said. Gray started to run out of the room. He tried to look for the others but couldn't find them. He yelled for Natsu, but again no response. "I hope everyone is okay" Juvia said as she started to tighten her grip on his shirt letting him know that she was scared.

"Don't worry; I'm sure everyone is alright." As he said this Gajeel and Erza were running towards them.

"You found her" Gajeel said happily but soon turned to anger as he saw how beat up Juvia was. "Those bastards."

"Easy Gajeel, We need to get Juvia out of here and take her to the infirmary. She cant stand right now and need to be taken care of first. Where is Natsu?" Erza said looking around.

"There" Gray said as he came running down the hall.

"I heard Gray calling. I take it Juvia is okay." When he saw Juvia's state he was angry as well.

"Please, everyone, Juvia just wants to go home." She said as tears ran down her cheeks. Everyone could tell that she was scared. Whatever these people did to her it terrified her. Gajeel walked up beside me and patted Juvia's head.

"Hey, don't worry, we will get you out of here and head home to Fairy Tail. Gajeel said sincerely. Gray was amazed at how sweet and caring he was to Juvia. He really did care for her. Juvia looked at Gajeel and smiled and then looked up at me with those pretty blue eyes and made his heart skip.

"Let's go home" she said she held on to me smiling. With a blush on his face he held her closer to him and nodded. They ran around looking for the door but couldn't remember where it was. The building was just way too big. Before they knew there was an explosion right next to them and sent them flying. Gray lost his hold on Juvia and she flew out of his arms rolling on the floor hard. After all the smoke was cleared up everyone had a hard time getting up.

"Oi, where is Juvia?" Gray said.

"You let her go" asked Gajeel all pissed off.

"Are you looking for this women right here?" A man with red hair said. Everyone looked up and saw in horror as they saw Juvia being pulled by her hair by the man.

"You bastard, let her go now!" Gray said enraged.

"Sorry but we are not done with her just yet. She's too entertaining to us. Watching her squirm and cry in pain is too much to pass up." The man said he help up Juvia higher by her letting yell in pain. Everyone was fully enraged at this point. "Well we must be on our way sweetheart. Tell your friends goodbye." He said as he walked away still pulling her by her hair having her cry in pain.

"JUVIA" Gray yelled as he watched Juvia being taken away from him again. No, not again. He stood up along with everyone else. Everyone had their hands on Gray's shoulder.

"Let's go" said Gajeel. Everyone nodded and ran after the man only to find that Gray was going to suffer some more.


	3. Chapter 3

"We've got a problem" The red haired man said while tossing Juvia to the ground by her hair.

"What is she doing here?" said the green haired man.

"Some Fairy Tail mages came for her"

"Well, would you look at that. It looks like you actually have some friends rain woman." The green haired man said while kneeling down to Juvia cupping her chin in his hand. Juvia only glared at him while she thought of only disgust on him and spit in face.

"Why you good for nothing…" and then he punched Juvia in the face.

"JUVIA." That's all she could hear before she looked up and saw her friends standing in from of them looking enraged. Gray took a step forward but suddenly stopped as the green haired man took out a knife and had it close to her neck.

"I wouldn't take another step if I were you" he said holding the knife even closer.

"Let her go, haven't you done enough to her already" Gajeel said trying to at least reason with these guys. But they guy just laugh at him.

"Are you kidding? We aren't even close to being done with this bitch." He said with an evil look in his eyes. "I've waited too long for this moment. And I actually just came up with a great idea to make this woman suffer even more than we ever did." And with that he took out what looked like a large chocker.

"You're not really going to put that on her are you?" The red haired man said looking shocked by his action.

"Well think about it. What better way to make this girl suffer than to let her kill off her closest friends." Juvia was in shock by what she heard.

"Everyone get out of here. They are going to turn me against you." Juvia yelled. But all they did was looked confused. The green haired man started giggling as he started to put the large ringing thing around her neck.

"NO" Juvia yelled as she tried to break free but it was no use. He held her still while be placed the object around her neck.

"What is that?" Gajeel asked.

"Oh, you will see, Plit activate it now." The green haired man said to his friend. He activated his magic which had activated the chocker around Juvia's neck, shocking her whole entire body making her yell in agony.

"Juvia" Gray yelled as he ran towards Juvia. Erza tried to tell him to stop but he didn't listen. After Juvia was done being shocked there was a bright light that stopped Gray in his tracks. Once the bright light was gone Juvia was standing up not looking at anybody as her hair was blocking her eyes.

"Now my dear would you be ever so kind as to take out the trash standing in front of us." The green haired man said to Juvia. Juvia finally looked up and she had red eyes glowing.

"It would be Juvia's pleasure." Juvia said. She sent a water nebula at Gray, Erza, Natsu, and Gajeel but they all dodged it.

"Juvia what are you doing?" Erza asked.

"We're your friends" Natsu yelled.

"Juvia has no friends." Juvia said. Gray and Gajeel looked in shock as to what was happening. She was being control, and not only that she was brainwashed.

"Well, it looks like you guys are busy. We will just get out of your way." The green haired man said as he started to run towards the back door with his friend Plit.

"Wait, stop." Gray shouted but it was too late. They were already gone.

"I'd hate to say this but we need to take out Juvia in order to go after those guys." Erza said.

"Are you out of your mind?" Gajeel said angrily.

"I don't want to do it either but as long as that thing is around Juvia's neck, she won't stop attacking us. And we can't get it off of her unless we restrain her. The best thing for us to do is to just attack her all at once and get it over with." Everyone shook their heads in agreement. They knew it would hurt them to attack a teammate, but they had to do it for Juvia's sake.

"Super Freeze Arrow, Tenrin Blumenblatt." Gray and Erza shouted their attacks but it just went right though her.

"That's right, normal attacks don't work on her. Why did u guys not attack her?" Gray asked Natsu and Gajeel.

"I would never attack a comrade no matter what." Natsu said.

"Juvia is my closest friend, I'll never hurt her. I just can't." Gajeel said looking in horror as he saw his best friend under someone else's control.

"Listen we are never going to get anywhere if we just stand here. You guys go on ahead. Ill create a distraction and you go after the two guys." Gray said.

"Are you sure that you can handle things here?" Erza asked.

"Yes." I stopped her once and I'll do it again." Gray said in confidence as Gajeel walks up to gray.

"Listen, I'm counting on you to stop her and bring her back to her senses. Whatever you do, do not mess this up." Gray nodded his head.

"Don't worry, I've got this" Gray says as he looks at Juvia. "Now get ready." He starts to run towards Juvia and she tries to him with a water ball b he dodges quickly and she puts all her attention on him. "Now" Gray says giving them to signal to go for the door. They quickly run for the door and Juvia catches on but she is too late as her water attacks miss them and they make it out of the door safe.

"Nice distraction." Juvia said while getting in her battle position.

"Thanks." Gray said getting ready to attack her. "Do you honestly not remember who I am?"

"Not a clue. It doesn't matter though. Everyone runs away from Juvia eventually." She said.

"What are you talking about?"

"Juvia is the rain woman. She only brings sadness wherever she goes. No one likes Juvia."

"I do." Gray says. Just then Juvia launches a water slicer at him.

"You don't even know Juvia." She says angrily as he dodges the attack.

"I know that deep down you are a kind and sweet person. And I'm going to bring you back to your senses." Gray says. With that they continue their battle. Meanwhile the others catch up to the two men.

"Who are you guys" says Natsu.

"Well, I guess introductions are in order. This guy standing next to me is Plit and my name is Shin. I take it you guys aren't going to let us go are you?"

"After what you've done to Juvia? Absolutely not." Gajeel said angrily.

"She did this to us first. It's only natural that we return the favor." Shin said.

"She's a completely different person now. She's change for the better. She doesn't deserve this kind of treatment."

"Then who do we take it out on then?"

"Listen, we were just following orders back then. Juvia was obeying them because that's all she knew how to do. But now she's different. She's experienced what it's like to have a family and friends. And to have people who care about her, you know besides me." Gajeel said.

"Well, I really don't care. No matter what you say the ones that gave use these injuries still belongs to that water woman. And if you want to stop us then you'll have to fight us."

"Fine by us, I'm all fired up." Natsu said while punching his hand that was on fire.

Meanwhile Gray and Juvia were still battling it out. Both were standing up out of breathe.

"Feel like giving up?" Juvia said.

"Never, I promised myself that I would bring you home. And I never break a promise."

"Why?" She said angrily. "Why do you care so much for Juvia? She doesn't even know who you are."

"I know who you are. And I know that I took your rain away and made you see the sun shine. And I'm going to it again just so I can you smile again." Gray said.

"You're lying." She said looking confused. "Juvia would remember if someone took her rain away."

"You can't remember because you have that stupid thing on your neck."

"Something this stupid wouldn't make her forget." She said snickering.

"Oh really? Did you know that you have people who care about you now?"

"You're lying."

"Or how about you finally have a family in Fairy Tail?"

"Stop it. This isn't funny anymore." She said as she's holding her hands on her head like it's in pain.

"Remember Juvia. You can do it. You have friends in Fairy Tail who are waiting for you to come home."

She looks in shock by his words. "Friends? …Family? …Home? Juvia has those things?"

"Yes you do. All of them."

"No, this can't be. Juvia wouldn't forget something that would be precious to her." She gets on her knees and starts to cry. "Juvia doesn't know…. what to believe anymore" She hears footsteps walking towards her. When she looks up its Gray. Who is now hugging Juvia really tight.

"Me" He says. Juvia looks confused by his word. "Believe in me, just like you used to." She looks at him seeing his face all watery. "Come back….. to the Juvia I know. The Juvia I care about."

She gasps at what he just said. "You care about Juvia?"

"Yes." He said crying. "I care about you a lot. So please. Come back, and remember." He said as he rips off the object off her neck. She glows for a few seconds and starts to fall on her side till gray catches her. She looks like she fell asleep. He couldn't blame her after all that she has been through. He leans in to kiss her forehead. He wipes his tears away. "Come on lets finally get you home" he whispers in her ear as he picks her up giving her a piggy back. He looks at her and smiles to see Juvia resting peacefully on his back. He runs towards to door to catch up to his friends to make sure they are okay.

"Fire Dragon's Roar, Iron Dragon's roar." Natsu and Gajeel yell their attacks as they hit right on knocking out both Shin and Plit. Everyone looks tired as their battle was now don't with. Gray finally walks in seeing both guys knocked out.

"I see you guys had fun." Gray said.

"Nah, it was nothing" Natsu says as he looks all beat up with his cloths torn all over the place. Gajeel walks over to gray but has a hard time do to his injuries but that doesn't stop him.

"How is she doing?" Gajeel asked with worry in his eyes.

"She's doing fine. She's just needs some rest." Gray said.

"Thank goodness" Gajeel said as he puts his hand on her head looking at Juvia with a smile on his face. "You did good striper."

"Thanks." He said not letting the stripper remark bother him. "Now let's go home." And with that they walk home. When they get to the guild they have Juvia go to infirmary to get all healed up.

"So how did it go?" Lucy asked

"It went smoothly, of course" Natsu said.

"Yeah, even though he got knocked around a lot." Gajeel said.

"I did not. Beside if anyone got knocked around it was you more than me." Natsu said with a smirk on his face.

"I'm going to knock you around" Gajeel said angrily.

"Bring it on" Natsu said getting ready to fight until he fell on the floor fast asleep.

"Geehee" Gajeel giggled. He walked away with pride until he took fell on the floor fast asleep.

"You guys are two peas in a pod" Lucy said sighing.

"They fought hard so it's understandable." Erza said

"You're feeling okay?" Lust asked Erza.

"I'm fine. They fought more than I did." Erza said giggling.

Lucy giggled along with Erza. "By the way have you seen Gray around?"

"Now that you mention it I haven't seen him around either. I wonder where he went off to." Erza said. Somewhere in town is Gray sitting on a bench looking a river in front of him. Watching the water stream sooths him in a way. He hears foot steps behind him. He looks behind and sees Gajeel.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at the guild?" Gajeel asked.

"I came here to relax. A lot has happened today and I just needed to cool off." He said looking back at the river. Gajeel took a seat next to Gray on the bench. "By the way, any word on how Juvia is doing?"

"Nothing so far. She is still unconscious."

"I'm sure she will wake up eventually" Gray said. "She's strong." Gajeel looks at him.

"What are you going to do about Juvia?" Gray looks at Gajeel after asking the question.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean when she wakes up she's going to ask for answers. Are you finally going to man up to your words?" Gajeel asks seriously.

"Of course I am. I almost lost her more times than I can count. I never want that to happen again."

"You better do everything in your power to make her happy, and I mean it. You have no idea how much that annoying woman means to me." Gajeel said. Gray looks at him and sees that he is looking up to the sky. "Everything that rain woman and I have been through has made us stronger as friends. I look after her and she looks after me. I just want you to know that if u ever make her unhappy ever again I will make you regret it. The last thing I ever want to see is Juvia crying." Gajeel stands up. "She's done enough of that throughout her life."

"Thank you, Gajeel" Gray says as Gajeel walks away. "You tell anyone we had this conversation ill beat you to a bloody pulp." Gajeel says as Gray smirks and looks back at the river. He gets up and starts walking thinking he might go to the guild to see how Juvia is doing.

**I'm sorry if this chapter is bad. I had writers block all week and made do with that I had lol But the next chapter is going to be ten times better. Juvia and Gray are finally going to talk and a lot is going to happen. Trust me you don't want to miss the next chapter **** Please give me reviews so I know I'm doing a good job. And let me know what you guys want to see in this story and I'll see if I can make it happen. **


	4. Chapter 4

It was hard to open her eyes. She tried for a couple minutes but and she finally got them open. At first all she could see was white but then her sight got clearer as time went on. She saw that she was in a room she hasn't been in before. She saw a lady with pink hair standing in front of her.

"Glad to see you've finally woken up."

"Where is Juvia?"

"You are in the infirmary. You've had a rough day."

"Juvia doesn't remember much."

"What is the last thing you remember?"

Juvia tried to think. "The last thing she remembers is gray-sama crying. But I'm confused. Why would he be crying?"

"Well, by the story that going around the guild you've been tormented and beaten up. Plus, you've almost lost your life."

All Juvia could do was look down and start crying. She was so blessed to have friends who cared so much about her.

"I've prepared a meal for you next to you on the dresser. You have to eat to get your strength back. I'll be back; I have to grab some herbs." The lady walked out of the room and Juvia started to eat the food. While Porlyusica was getting herbs in her garden she heard footsteps in the distance. She looked and saw that a young man with black raven hair was walking up her doorstep.

"Hold it right there" She said. The young man turned around. "I take it you are here to see Juvia?"

"Yes." Gray said. "I wanted to see how she was doing?"

"She just woke up actually"

"Really?" Gray said with happily.

"Unfortunately she doesn't remember much. So if you go inside make sure to go easy on her." Porlyusica went back to picking her herbs. Gray stood in front of the door with his hand on the doorknob. He took a deep breath and opened the door. And there she was. She was drinking a glass of water and looked at me as walked through the door.

"Gray-sama" she said. She said it with a smile he hasn't seen in what felt like years. Oh how he has missed that beautiful smile of hers. He smiled back at her and took a stool and sat next to her.

"How are you feeling?"

"Fine. It hurts a little bit here and there but Juvia will be alright." Gray took her hand and held it.

"Thank goodness" he said.

"Um…Juvia doesn't remember much about what happened. Except that she saw you crying" Gray clenched on her hand tighter.

"No more" He said. Juvia looked at him with confusion. "Please."

"Juvia doesn't understand."

"Listen there's something I want to talk to you about"

"What's wrong?"

"I've been so stupid. I want to apologize"

"What?"

"All this time you have been there for me. You have been by my side and protecting me. And not once did I ever thank you."

"You don't have to thank me Gray-sama. You have taken Juvia's rain away. You have shown me what it's like to have friends and to be a family. Juvia has never had those things before. All Juvia wants to do is show you how happy and appreciated she feels."

"I have done much Juvia believe me. But there is something else I want to say to you so please just listen to me and don't interrupt okay?" Juvia shock her head in agreement.

"I've had to watch my parents die right in front of me when I was young. That alone took damage on my heart. I found a strong ice mage who said that she would teach me strong magic that could possibly destroy the creature that killed my parents. I was with her for a little while. There I also met Lyon. That's how we came to be rivals. My teacher's name was Ul. Little at a time she was able to fix the damages in my heart. Just as I was getting closer to my teacher, an incident happened. The monster that killed my parents returned and started destroying the village I was living at. I was so stupid back then. I went against my teachers orders and went after the monster myself. My selfish needs almost got me killed until Ul came. She used ice shell and sacrificed herself to seal away the monster. It was happening all over again. Someone very close to me was dyeing right before my eyes. I couldn't take it anymore. That's when I finally iced my heart up so I would never get close to anyone and have to watch them die again."

"Gray-sama" was all Juvia could say. She had tears running down her cheeks. Gray looked at Juvia as he also started to tear up.

"But then I met you." Gray continued. Juvia looked at him surprised. "You came in my life unexpectedly. And with you're crazy personality you started to warm my heart. With your crazy imagination, and beautiful smile, each day was new and surprising. That's when I started getting scared. I knew that I was getting closer to you and I knew that if we kept getting closer I thought that I was going to lose you too. So I kept my distance from you and acted like I didn't notice your random love devotions." He looked up and saw that Juvia was hiding her eyes with her bangs trying not to look at him. He got up and sat on her bed. He cupped Juvia's cheek which made her look at him. She was tearing. He knew he couldn't stop. He had to keep going. He promised to tell Juvia everything and make things right

"I'm sorry. I know I have been hurting you this way, I just didn't want dying like everyone else I got close to. I thought I was protecting you. But I now know that I can't do it anymore?"

"What do you mean Gray-sama?"

"I mean I can't keep being distant from you. I need you by my side. I need you to give me that beautiful smile you always give me."

"Are…you…"

"Yes Juvia I am. I want to say it to you face to face so you know I mean this all of my heart." He leans in closer so that their foreheads are touching and they are looking at each other. Juvia's eyes are still watering but are also wide looking at Gray's deep beautiful eyes. "Juvia…I love you." He leans in closer and finally his lips were touching hers. He kissed her passionately to show that how much she meant to him. After a couple of seconds she finally kissed him back and both of them were enjoying the kiss. A couple of minutes went by and they finally broke away from each other, both having their cheeks rose red. Juvia was still tearing.

"Did you not want me kissing you? Is that why you are crying? I'm sorry, I didn't know." He said panicking.

"No, no, it's okay. Juvia has been waiting for this moment for a long time that she didn't know if it would actually come." She said wiping away her tears. "Juvia is actually really happy. You finally opened up to her. She didn't know she meant that much to you."

"Well I wanted to tell you everything cause I couldn't lose you. So I'm going to protect you from now on and make sure you never leave me."'

Juvia took Gray's hand and pulled him towards her and she kissed him deeply and once again they were kissing passionately. She broke the kiss and whispered in his ear "What makes you think Juvia will be going anywhere now that you told her you love her?"

Gray's cheek was now rose red from embarrassment.

"Well would you look at this." Gajeel walked in the door now.

"Gajeel-kun!" She said happily.

"Glad to see that you're finally back to your happy self." He said putting his hand on her head. "How are you feeling?"

"Better. You've got bandages too. How are you feeling?"

"Geehee, you think a couple of scratches and cuts are going to stop me?"

"Juvia guesses not." She said giggling.

"I take it you guys finally talked things through?" Gray shook his head yes. "It's about time. Do you mind if I have some alone time with her please?"

"Yeah, of course." He got up and looked at Juvia. "I'll stop by later today okay?"

"Okay Gray-sama" She smiled and he smiled back leaving the room.

"I've missed you" Gajeel said.

"Juvia misses you too."

"You are not to scare me like that ever again do you hear me?"

"I'm sorry" She said looking down.

"The most important thing is that you are finally home safe and sound." Juvia took her hand and put it on his.

"We both are" She said with a smile. He smiled back and they continued to talk. It had been five days since the incident. Juvia was able to finally leave the infirmary. She decided to go to the guild since she hasn't seen anybody for a while.

"JUVIAAA" Everyone yelled out Juvia's name when she entered the guild's doors. They all ran up to her and told her how much they missed her. Tears started rolling down her face. She was thinking how blessed she was to be in Fairy Tail.

"C'mon guys let her be. She just walked in the doors." That was a voice she knew and loved. It was Gray who was now standing in front of her smiling. "Welcome home" he said holding out his hand. She smiled and reached her hand out his.

"It's good to be home" she said with a big smile on her face. Everyone eyed both Gray and Juvia. They started yelling and asking questions about what had happened between them. Gray pulled Juvia closer to him by her waist.

"Do you mind moving so my girlfriend here can have a seat?" Everyone's jaw dropped and gray pushed everyone out of the way so she could have a seat. "Are you feeling okay?"

"Juvia's fine. She feels a little pain in her legs but it will go away in time."

"Good, I'll go and get you your usually drink, I'll be right back." As gray walked to the bar counter everyone's jaw was still dropped. They couldn't believe what was happening.

"The usual for me and Juvia please"

"Awe you guys are finally together?"

"Yes" He said blushing.

Mirajane giggled as she made both of their drinks. "I knew it was a matter of time. Congrats" She said.

"Thank you" He said as he looked back at the table where Juvia was watching everybody surround her.

"Is it true?" Lisanna asked.

"You guys are really together?" Bisca asked.

"Like for real?" Wendy asked.

Juvia was overwhelmed with everyone's questions. "Yes, to all of your questions." Juvia said. They were all quit for a few seconds and then they yelled again in congratulations.

"Hey Juvia, you're going to tell me all the dirty secrets about Gray right?" Natsu asked. Then a punch came and hit Natsu in the face.

"Idiot, like Juvia would ever tell you that" Gray said.

"You bastard, that hurt."

"Well then don't ask stupid questions." Gray said as he sat down next to Juvia and handed her drink to her. "You look a little uneasy. Are you okay?"

"Juvia is fine. She just feels a little dizzy with all the commotion."

"Well you aren't fully healed yet. C'mon I'll take you home. You need your rest anyway."

"But Juvia just got here."

"You said you only wanted to stop by so you could hi to everybody. Don't overdo it. You just got out of the infirmary. I don't need you going right back."

"Alright then, Gray-sama." Gay held out his hand and helped Juvia stand up. She wasn't fully healed so she still had a hard time standing on her legs. It will take some time till she is fully recovered. After walking Juvia home She stood in the door way and looked at gray, both not wanting to leave each other's side.

"So…I uh…guess this is...good night" Juvia said while having her cheeks blushed.

"I guess it is." Gray said who also was blushing. He leaned it slowly to give Juvia a kiss on the cheek. She gasped; not expecting his actions. He then leaned in so that both of their foreheads were touching.

"Goodnight" He said looking into Juvia's beautiful blue eyes.

"G-good night…Gray-sama." They kept staring at each other for a few seconds until both of them finally kissed each other. Gray held Juvia close to his body and Juvia wrapped her arms around his neck both kissing each other deeply. They parted their lips needing air.

"This is some way to say good night" Gray said panting.

"You started it" Juvia said with her eyes wide and her cheeks rose red.

"Should we stop?"

"Only if-"Juvia couldn't finish her sentence because Gray lips were already on hers. She deepened the kiss making it more passionate and magical. He then lifted Juvia up having her legs wrapped around his waist. He walked into Juvia's house closing the door behind him with his foot. He then walked in to Juvia bedroom and closed that door. As gray had Juvia up against the wall still holding her kissed her again having his tongue meet hers playing around. He could moans coming from her mouth wanting more.

He knew that he wanted more. Kissing her wasn't enough. He wanted to please her. Make her feel pleasure. He broke away the kiss to instead kiss her neck. Juvia held onto gray's hair she felt his warm breath on her skin. Moaning at the sensations he was giving her he stopped kissing her neck and went back to kissing her lips. They were addicting; her lips were soft and moist and couldn't stop kissing them.

Both looked at each other, panting.

"Juvia, I love you" Gray said. Juvia put her hand on his cheek and smiled.

"I love you too, Gray-sama." There it was. That smile that made his heart skip a beat. He brought Juvia to her bed and started making out her once again. Juvia made a painful face when gray leaned too much into her. Gray noticed and stopped kissing her.

"Am I hurting you?" He said worriedly.

"No, Juvia is fine."

"Don't lie to me. I want you to tell me."

"Well…Just a little bit." She had her hand on her waist. Gray took a look and saw there was a big bruise there.

"Is this from those guys?" He said sadly.

She looked away from him and nodded her head. He brought her face to his so that she could look at him.

"Hey, it's okay."

"I just want to forget" Juvia said as she started to cry. "I don't know if I can. I feel like they will come anytime and take me away again just to hurt me."

Gray looked in horror. This was the first time that she has stopped talking in third person. It's the first time that he has ever seen Juvia shake in fear. He felt powerless. He layed next to her and held her tight.

"I won't let that happen" Gray said.

"Do you promise?" she said as he buried her face into his chest to hide.

"I promise" Gray said as he held her. He felt like that was all he could do. He held onto her tighter at the thought of someone taking her away from him again. "I promise" He said again. They layed there for minutes, just holding each other.

"Stay here tonight" Juvia said. She held him tight "Please?"

"Of course I will" He said to her. "Go out with tomorrow"

"Juvia would love to" She said as a small smile finally broke out. They layed there, enjoying the moment they were having. Juvia fell asleep first. Gray kissed her cheek and said good night to her. He was looking forward to their date in the morning. And with that he fell asleep and they both had a smile on their face, both excited for their first date in the morning.

**I felt like I could have done so much better on this chapter but oh well. So, next chapter will be on their first date, and much more. It's going to take me some time and I'm apologizing ahead of time. Let me know what you thought about this chapter **** until next time.**


	5. Chapter 5

"_Hehe, looks like we will be taking our little lady back now." Said Plit as he had an unconscious Juvia in his arms._

"_No stop" Gray said as he was once again on the floor unable to get up. They started to walk away and no matter what he did he couldn't get up. Gray shouted out Juvia's name. Juvia only looked at him with tears in her eyes._

"_Goodbye….Gray-sama"_

Gray shot up and screamed out Juvia's name. He looked around and saw that he was in Juvia's bed. He took a deep breath once he saw Juvia sleeping like a little baby right next to him. He layed back down and stared at his sleeping beauty. She looked so peaceful, so calm, and so innocent.

"Gray-sama" She said in her sleep. He smiled at her. He kissed her on her cheek which had woken her up.

"Gray-sama?" She said yawning.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to wake you up."

"It's okay. What time is it anyway?"

"Half past nine." She pulls the covers off from her body and tries to stand up but as soon as she stands straight up her legs give out on her. Gray catches her just as she starts to fall down.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, Juvia just wanted to test out her legs."

"Can you not walk on them?"

"Juvia has to walk on them for a while in order to walk by herself."

"Alright well then I'll help you then."

"No, no, Juvia wants to do it by herself, please." Gray saw that she had determination in her eyes.

"Alright, but if you ever need help just ask, I'm right here."

"Thank you, Gray-sama." She said as he finally let her go and she tried to walk by herself. "Are you hungry?"

"Actually now that I think about it, I am a little hungry."

"Juvia will go make something."

"No, it's okay. You don't have to." Juvia turn to look at him and smiled.

"Juvia wants to. While she is cooking you can go take a shower." Gray blushed at the thought of taking a shower in Juvia's home. But he needed to because he was starting to smell. Juvia showed him where her bathroom was gave him a towel. Juvia was cooking up some delicious food for breakfast. She was all excited and having one of her fantasy dreams. Meanwhile Gray was in the shower thinking. He remembered how Juvia was terrified last night. How could he make her fears go away? Or was he even capable of taking her fears away. All he knew was that making Juvia happy is his number one priority.

He walked out of the shower with just a towel looking for his clothes that were right next to the bed. He picked them up and just as he turned around Juvia came and through the doors with plates of food in her hands. She shrieked and then tripped over feed. Luckily Gray had landed underneath her so that she would fall on top of him.

"Are you okay?" Juvia heard Gray asker her. She looked to see that she was on top of him and he only had a towel on. She blushed rose red and didn't know what to do. She quickly got off of him and was kneeling next to him.

"D-Did Juvia hurt you?" She said blushing.

"No, I am fine. You have a little syrup on your cheek though." He said giggling. He wiped it off her cheek with his thumb but he kept his hand on her cheek. They were both staring into each other's eyes. Gray leaned in but stopped to get approval from her. She hesitated at first but then moved in for the kiss. Once again they were having another passionate kiss. This time it was Juvia who was taking the lead by pushing Gray down having her on top of him. She played with his tongue and he enjoyed every second of it.

They parted for air and Gray put his hand on her cheek. He knew that she was beautiful, but at this precise moment she looked extraordinary.

"Juvia, we should stop."

"Why?"

"Don't get me wrong. I love kissing you and all but I need to get some clothes on and before we go any further I would like to go on our date."

She blushed at the fact that he only a towel on still. She got off of him and stood up. Gray saw that she held out her hand to help him up. He took her hand and was standing right in front of her blushing.

"I'll go and get dressed. I can't wait to eat what you made for breakfast." He kissed her cheek and went back into the bathroom. Juvia just stood there blushing and then snapped out of it as she remembered the plate she made for Gray fell on the floor. She had to make him a new one. When Gray came out of the bathroom he saw that the table was fully set and Juvia was sitting in one of the chairs waiting for him. He smiled and ate breakfast with Juvia.

Juvia was wearing a strapless light blue short dress and she had her wavy hair down. She looked absolutely stunning.

"Is Gray-sama ready?" She said as she stood at the door waiting to go on their date.

"Oh, uh, yeah I'm ready." He said as he cleared his throat. He was wearing his usual style; t-shirt, pants and wearing his necklace and bracelet.

"Okay then let's go." She opened the door and Gray grabbed a hold of her hand.

"Together" he said with a smile. Juvia smiled back while blushing.

They decided to head to into town and go to the festival. There were a lot of games and activities. They both had no idea where they wanted to go first. They both agreed on trying everything. First they went on a rollercoaster ride to give them some adrenaline. After that ride it all went uphill. They went on every ride and played all the games. Gray had won her a medium size teddy bear along with a flower headband. They decided to get something to eat.

They were now sitting at a table underneath a canopy.

"How's your food?"

"Mmm, It's very good Gray-sama?" She had a smile in her face. But that wasn't the only thing she had on her face. He started giggling.

"What's so funny?"

"You have food all over your mouth." He said as he wiped it off for her while she was blushing.

"Thank you"

"You're welcome. Now that we are done eating do you want to go for a walk?"

"I would that Gray-sama." She got up and grabbed her teddy bear and grabbed his hand with her other. Before they could take another step Juvia stood frozen.

"Juvia, what's wrong?" He looked at her and tried to see what she was looking at.

"B-Bora?" She said. A man who was standing in front of them turned his head and looked at Juvia.

"No way, is that you Juvia?" Juvia took a step back and hid half of her body behind Gray. Gray knew then that she was feeling uncomfortable. "It's been a while hasn't it? How have you been?"

"J-Juvia's been good. What about you?"

"Same old, same old for me I suppose. But you look incredible." He said as he eyed Juvia up and down. Gray was starting to get upset. He didn't like it when other guys stared at Juvia, especially when he was standing right there in front of him.

"Thank you."

"Oh, wait a minute. It's not gloomy or raining? Well this is defiantly a shocker. Did you finally get rid it."

Juvia hid her eyes with her bangs and didn't answer his question. He took a step forward.

"Now that you got rid of it why don't we go back out?" He said with a smirk on his face. That's when Gray stepped in.

"Sorry, but she is already taken." Gray said.

"Oh? Who are you?"

"Gray Fullbuster, Juvia's boyfriend." He said looking aggravated.

"Ha, a snot nose kid like you is Juvia's boyfriend?"

"Say that again you bastard."

"HAHA, or what? You are going to tell your mommy on me?"

Gray had his fist clenched ready to punch him in the face. Juvia put her hand in his to calm him down.

"I want to go home." She said with her bangs still covering her eyes.

"Juvia" he whispered as he got pulled by Juvia.

"He's only dating you cause of your body." Juvia stopped in her tracks and tightened her grip on Gray's hand. "I mean that's why I dated you." He said laughing. "If you didn't have that gloomy rain with you I would have had my way with you and tossed you aside. I mean that is the only good feature about you."

Juvia let go of Gray and ran off crying hysterically.

"Juvia!" Gray yelled. All of a sudden the weather changed and it started to rain.

"It looks like she didn't get rid of it after all." Bora said. Gray finally punched Bora right in the face and sent him flying into one of the booths. Everyone was yelling and running away from the two men. Gray heard his name being called. It was Natsu and Lucy running towards him.

"Gray, what happened?" Lucy asked. She looked at Gray and she has never seen him so angry before.

"Yo, ice princess what do you think you are doing?" Natsu asked.

"Get up." Gray yelled. And sure enough Bora stood up and wiped the blood from his mouth.

"That's quite a punch you got there. Are you sure you want to fight little boy?"

"I'll make you regret making Juvia cry." Gray yelled.

"Wait he made Juvia cry?" Lucy asked.

"Is that why it is raining?" Natsu asked.

"Why do you care for Juvia so much? She is just an annoying girl who is too stupid for her own good."

"NO SHE ISNT." Gray yelled. "Juvia is the sweetest girl I have ever met. She was only gloomy cause of her past. You have no idea what Juvia has been through."

"Like I care, I only liked her for her body."

"YOU BASTARD." Gray yelled and punched Bora again.

"Gray" Lucy said but Natsu put his hand on her shoulder.

"This is his fight. We have no right to interfere." Said Natsu.

She looked on as she saw the fight between Gray and Bora. Gray, who was just punching Bora over and over again.

"All she wanted was for someone to show her kindness. And all you did was treat her like dirt. It's people like you that disgusts me." Gray said as bora was on the ground scared looking at Gray.

"I-I'm sorry." Bora said trembling.

"Oh, you better believe that I am going to make you sorry. If you had gotten to get to know Juvia you have known that she is the sweetest girl you will ever met. Even after all she has been through she is still smiling to this very day. That's who she is. She cares about other before herself. She's funny and can be a bit silly at times but I wouldn't want to have her any other way because that is the Juvia that I fell in love with."

Lucy and were shocked at first by what Gray said but then smiled. What Gray had said was beautiful and meaningful.

"And now thanks to you our first date is ruined all thanks to you. Now I have to go and find her and hopefully I can save her again."

"Again?"

"Yes, I was the one who saved Juvia the first time. I got rid of the rain and showed her the sunlight. She can smile and laugh again thanks to me. Juvia was so broken, so fragile when I met her. She has begun to be a strong and independent girl since she joined Fairy Tail. But thanks to guys like you she still has her insecurities."

"I never knew…"

Gray walked away from Bora and headed towards Lucy and Natsu.

"Natsu, can you clean this guy up? I have to go find Juvia."

"Yeah, no problem."

"Wait. You're not going to beat me up some more?" asked Bora.

"I don't have time to deal with scum like you. I have to go find Juvia and hope and pray that she is okay." He ran off and left Bora stunned.

"Boy you sure messed things up." Natsu said.

"Tell me, what do you think about Juvia?"

"She is an awesome friend and Fairy Tail mage." Lucy said walking up. "It took a while for her to come out of her shell."

"I just hope that shell isn't closed back up again." Natsu said looking at Lucy.

Gray ran all over town. He couldn't find her. He was soaking wet and didn't know what else to do. He took off his shirt and let himself think for a sec. Where would she go? His heart was hurting. All he could remember was how Juvia was acting last night. He remembered how she was trembling in fear. He knew that she was feeling that same way right now. He had to find her no matter. He didn't have time to stand there doing nothing.

So he continued to run around town. A ran up to the street and saw Gray running.

"Thank goodness, sir?" The lady was calling him. She looked worried.

"Is everything okay, miss?"

"I was running by the park and I saw a lady passed out by the pond. She looks hurt."

Gray got scared. Could it be Juvia? He had to find out.

"Okay, I will go and check it out. Thank you."

"I hope she is okay." The lady yelled out.

Gray ran as fast as he could. He prayed that she was okay. He finally got to the park and found the pond the lady was talking about. He looked all around and didn't find anything, until he looked across the pond and saw a body lying in the grass. He didn't feel like running around the pond so he just swam across thinking it would be faster.

As he swam across he finally got to land. He stopped to catch his breath for a second. The body was a few feet ahead of him and he was too scared to get up and see who it was. He shook his head and finally got up to find out that it in fact his worst nightmare. Juvia was lying face down and there was a little bit of blood on the grass underneath her.

"Juvia?" he said trying to get a reaction from her. She didn't move. He slowly turned her over saw that she was in fact hurt. He shook her over and over again saying her name but again he didn't get any reaction from her.

"JUVIAAAAAAAA" Gray yelled at the top of his lungs. Natsu and Lucy turned around.

"Did you hear that?" Lucy asked.

"Sounded like Gray." Natsu said.

"You don't think anything happened do you?"

"I don't know. All I do know is that I smell blood."

**I know, I am so horrible to keep letting Juvia get hurt. You can hate me if you want. I know the first date wasn't what you thought it would be but things will start looking up I promise. Reviews will be kindly appreciated. Oh and I want to thank Medaka-chan, BrigitteoO, Elibe, and BrigitteoO for your review. It means a lot to me. Again I'm sorry for any spelling errors. I hope you at least like the story so far =P**


	6. Chapter 6

It seemed like he had been sitting in the waiting room at the hospital for hours. Natsu and Lucy were sitting next to him. All of them were starting to get impatient. Gray got up and started pacing back and forth.

"Gray, I'm sure that everything is alright." Lucy said.

"She is right. Juvia is a powerful, strong mage. It's going to take more than this to kill her." Natsu said.

"That's not what I am worried about." Gray said. Lucy and Natsu looked at Gray confused. "I know that she is strong and that she will be okay. I'm worried about what Bora said to her before she ran off. She is going to be a wreck when she wakes up. You know how she is with her self-esteem issues.

"You just need to be there for her." Natsu said. He got up and put his hand on Gray's shoulder. "The only opinion she cares about the most is yours. Sure when she wakes up she is going to remember whatever that guy said to her but when she sees you, you need to remind her why you feel in love with her. In the end, you are the only one who can make Juvia smile."

Gray was amazed at Natsu's speech. It made him feel a little better.

"Yo, what's the news on the rain woman?"

Everyone turned around and saw that the voice came from the iron dragon slayer. If there was anyone who was more worried than Gray, it would be without a doubt, Gajeel.

"What are you doing here?" Natsu asked.

"I called him. I knew that he would want to know if Juvia was ever hurt. He knows everything that happened." Gray said. Lucy walked over to Gajeel.

"Nothing yet, we are still waiting for her doctor to come out." Lucy said.

"How much longer are they going to keep us waiting?"

"Who is the guardian of Miss Juvia?" A man with a white robe said. Everyone knew that he had to be Juvia's doctor.

"I am." Both Gajeel and Gray said together. They looked at each other for a second and just nodded at each other.

"I am Juvia's Boyfriend." Gray told the doctor.

"I'm her roommate, so we are both her guardians." Gajeel said. Now was not the time to be arguing. Both men who cared deeply for Juvia just wanted answers.

"I see, well I have good news and bad news." The doctor said.

Both Gray and Gajeel gulped.

"We were able to close up the wound. She is out of the red zone and is healing up very nicely."

"Thank goodness." Gajeel said. Gray took a deep and exhaled. He was happy Juvia was would be fine.

"Wait, what is the bad new?" Gray asked.

"Well, she has been passed out throughout the procedure. However, ever since she woke up she will not let any of us touch her. Is this how she usually acts?"

They all looked at each other and shook their heads no at the doctor. The doctor sighed.

"I thought as much. We need to keep giving her shots of medicine in order to keep her wound closed up. If we don't, the wound will keep opening up."

Gajeel looked at Gray. "What happened? Did you do anything to hurt her?"

"What? Of course not. I told you everything that happened remember?"

"Then why is she acting like that. The only time she ever acted like that was when she was dating her douche ex-boyfriend." Gajeel said.

"His name wouldn't have been Bora would it?" Gajeel looked at Gray shocked.

"How would you know his name? Wait, you mean the man that hurt Juvia's feelings was Bora?"

"We bumped into each other at the festival in town. We were going to go for a walk after eating and that when Juvia saw Bora and completely freaked out."

Gajeel looked like he was about to punch someone, anyone. "God damn it."

"He said some hurtful things to Juvia." Gray said looking at the ground. Gajeel grabbed Gray by his shirt.

"I hope to hell that you punch the living daylights out of that bastard." Gajeel yelled.

"Of course I did; over and over again." Gajeel let go of Gray.

"I'm sorry." Gajeel said.

"Can one of you guys maybe talk to Juvia and try to convince her in letting us give her the shots?"

"Yeah, I will go." Gray said.

"Thank you, we will let you know when you can go in. We need to clean up the room real quick."

"Thank you, doctor." They all said. And the doctor walked off.

"So I take it this Bora guy hurt Juvia in the past?" Lucy asked.

"He was Juvia's first boyfriend." Gajeel said. "He was only after her to get with her in bed." Lucy and Natsu looked shocked and Gray just looked over all pissed.

"At first it didn't seem that way. No one would have known what his real motives were. He probably would have gotten his way too; however, Juvia's rain was always making him uneasy. He got uncomfortable every time he hung out with Juvia and her rain because it was always around her."

"Do you think that maybe the rain was protecting her in some kind of way?" Lucy asked looking depressed.

"I've thought about that. To be honest I don't know how Juvia's rain works. The only thing I know is that is does work with her emotions. But sometimes I do think that it sticks with her to protect her. Because you know she is always the strongest when she has water around her."

"I'm starting to think the same thing. It would make a lot of sense." Natsu said.

"Anyway, it broke Juvia's heart when he all of a sudden broke up with her. When Juvia and I went on a mission together we heard a couple of girls talking. One of them said she was dating Bora now. And that they heard the only reason he went out the previous girl was because he wanted to get in her pants. And we both knew the previous girl had to be Juvia"

"Oh my god, that's horrible." Lucy said.

"_**After words, any guy who tried to touch her or asked her out she would freak out. Well, everyone except me of course."**_

"Well, of course. You're her closest friend and she knows you would never hurt her."

"That's right. After everything the both of us have been through, I try to protect her as best as I can. And she does the same for me."

Gray punched the wall nearest to him and shouted "shit." I can't believe i let that bastard go with just bruises on his face. I should have broken some bones."

"That would not have solved anything. Guys like him will still keep doing the same stuff over and over again. What you did was the best way to handle it." Natsu said.

"Stripper." Gajeel said. Gray looked at Gajeel angrily.

"This is really hard for me to say so listen up. I need you to make Juvia happy again." Gray looked confused.

"What?"

"I can't make Juvia happy like you can. She loves you because she believes you are different and like her for more than just her looks."

"Of course I do. I love everything about her. Her voice, her smile, her laugh, the way she always makes my heart skip a beat every time she says my name. I am just pissed I didn't realized my feeling sooner so that I could have made her happy sooner."

"What's done is done Gray." Natsu said.

"He's right. The important thing is that you finally realized your feelings." Lucy said.

"Excuse me; I'm looking for a Gray Fullbuster." A nurse said looking around the room.

"That's me."

"You can now go ahead and see Juvia. I will take you to her room." Gray hesitated at first. But everyone had their hand on his back and gave him a smile.

"Tell her we said hi" Natsu said. Gray smirked and walked with the nurse to Juvia's room.

"Well, want to get something to eat? I need to cool off and eat." Gajeel said.

"Yeah I could go for a bite." Lucy said.

"I guess so." Natsu said. He looked back to see Gray walking with the nurse. He smile and turned back to walk with his friends. "You'll be just fine" he thought.

Juvia was sitting there in her bed. She looked at her hands and remembered what Bora told her. She hid her face in her hands and started to cry, until she heard knocking on her door. She quickly wiped away her tears.

"Come in." she said. The door opened and she saw Gray walk in. She was shocked to see him. She looked away and tried not to look at him. He sat down next to her.

"How are you feeling?"

"Juvia is fine."

"I hear that you won't let the doctor or the nurses touch you." Juvia flinched. "Is it because of what Bora said?"

"Juvia…can't…" She said quietly.

"You can't what?"

"Juvia can't go back. She won't." She had a blank expression on her face.

"What are you talking back?" Juvia put her hands on her head.

"She's falling back to her old self." She said starting to freak out. "She doesn't want to but…she doesn't to get hurt anymore."

Gray had a hard time trying to figure out what she was talking about. Then he remembered what Gajeel said.

"_After words, any guy who tried to touch her or asked her out she would freak out. Well, everyone except me of course."_

He had to do something, anything to try and get Juvia back to her old self again. He put his hand on hers and she quickly took her hand back. That's when he snapped.

"Damn it Juvia. Are you really going to let what that bastard said to you ruin everything you have worked so hard for?" Juvia looked at Gray angry. Now she was pissed,

"What he said was true. Anyone who wanted to be with Juvia only wanted her for her body. They didn't want her for anything else." She started crying.

"Is that what you think about me?" asked Gray and she gasped.

"Juvia doesn't know anymore. She wants to believe in Gray-sama. It's just that her old memories are coming back and are making Juvia confused." She hid her face in her hands and started bawling her eyes out. Gray's heart was hurting. He hugged Juvia as tight as he could.

"After everything we have been through, do you honestly think that I would do anything to hurt you?" Gray let go and pulled her face towards his so she was looking at him.

"Juvia, I love you for something way more than your body."

"You do?"

"I love you're laugh. I love how you're voice is soft and sweet. I love how you make my heart race just by saying my name. No one can do that but you. I love how beautiful you're eyes. I love how you're an amazing water mage. But what I love the most about you, is your smile."

"Juvia's….smile?"

"I love watching you smile. You are always full of light and warmth when you smile. You take my breath away when I see you smile." He leaned in and gave Juvia a kiss. She was startled at first but then kissed him back. A soft, light kiss was now a deep and passionate one. She put her hand on his cheek and pulled him in closer. Gray had to break away because he was getting a little bit too excited.

"I love you, Juvia. You don't have to worry about me hurting you. I will never hurt you; ever. I need you to believe me and trust me."

"Juvia does trust Gray-sama. She's sorry she ever doubted you. Can you ever forgive Juvia?" She had a tear going down her cheek.

"I'll always forgive you Juvia; unless you cheat on me."

"Juvia would never." She said pouting. Gray giggled.

"I know you wouldn't. I was just messing with you." She said giving I quick kiss on her cheek. "But the nurses need to keep giving you your shots."

"It's okay. Juvia will let them now."

"Okay good. Oh, Natsu, Lucy and Gajeel say hi."

"Juvia misses them and everyone else."

"Well then, get better soon so you can see them"

"Gray-sama?"

"Yes"

"Can Juvia have another date with you when she gets out of the hospital?"

"You're so silly. We are going to have hundreds of dates. So don't worry about that."

And there it was. That smile. It was the first time she has smiled since the whole Bora incident.

"That's what I want to see." Gray said. Juvia looked confused. "Your smile I mean."

"You're making Juvia blush." And Gray gave Juvia another kiss. "I'll go get the nurse so they can give you your shots."

"Okay, thank you." He smiled and walked out the door. She sat there and smiled on. How could she ever doubt Gray? She remembers all of the good times they had together. She made a vow to never doubt him anymore.

After four days Juvia was in her home laying down on her bed Gray kissing. He was kissing her neck and loved the little moans that were coming from her. She held onto his hair and pulled on it every time he hit a sweet spot. He stopped kissing her neck and went right back to kiss her lips. They were both in the moment; wanting and needing each other.

"Gray-sama" She moaned.

"Juvia" he moaned back kissing her more passionately.

"Juvia wants you" she said. He stopped kissing her and looked at her with serious eyes. She put her hand to her mouth surprised by what she had just said. "Juvia is sorry. That is was Juvia was saying in her head. She didn't want to say it out laud."

"Is it okay if I want you too?" he asked blushing really hard. Juvia looked at Gray and she was shocked.

"Do you really want to?"

"Yeah, I didn't want to say anything until you were ready"

"Juvia wants to at least try if that is okay with you?"

"Im okay with whatever you are comfortable with." He kissed her lightly. Juvia felt like she was dreaming. She was been waiting for this moment to happen and it finally was. She parted from him panting.

"Juvia want to you as long as you don't hurt her." He caressed her cheek and smiled.

"I told you that I will never hurt you ever. I love you Juvia"

"And Juvia love you too, Gray-sama"

And they both had their way that night. Feeling how much they loved each other. It was the two of them that night making love to each other. Nothing mattered to them then showing just how much they meant to each other. And maybe adding a little one into their lives.

**Another chapter down I hope it was okay. Let me know if you want me to make another chapter or end it right here. Sorry for any spelling error, I type really fast and don't notice a lot of things lol anyway let me know and ill let you guys know if I will another chapter or not. **


End file.
